


Languages

by fasciinating



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Jim, Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Possessive!Spock, T'hy'la, Top Spock, Vuhlkansu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasciinating/pseuds/fasciinating
Summary: Jim needs a little help with the Vulcan language; Spock is happy to oblige.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 313





	Languages

In many categories, Jim is a brilliant architect. 

He excels at nearly everything he puts his mind to and then some, regardless of mathematics or engineering, in leadership or the impressive variety of alien languages that, even now, manages to surprise those around him. 

Yet despite these accolades, he finds it interesting Jim still has difficulty with perhaps the most important; in the harsher consonants of Spock’s own Vulcan tongue against the too-long vowels of Jim’s Terran ( and supposedly Midwestern ) accent. 

It is no consequence for Spock to assist him, though, even if the method chosen to do so is a bit _unorthodox_ for them both. 

Lifting a hand off Jim’s shoulder, Spock strokes at the base of the Captain’s neck, dull nails scraping lightly at short hairs, as he moves deeper within Jim’s body. He’s wrapped a thick strip of cloth around Jim’s eyes, concealing the sky and the ocean inside them, so very bright and blue and never ending, in an effort to appeal to Jim’s more dormant senses; to inspire Jim to remember. 

The Captain is a tactile creature, he knows. And almost shamefully, Spock finds he takes pleasure in knowing Jim’s lack of sight is only one part of this lesson. 

Weight shifting, Spock inches closer, the bare millimeters between the touch of their skin down to none. He presses the cooler length of his body flat, lying atop the hot heat of the Captain’s back, Jim, already squirming underneath him. “Tor du vokau i’?”

“Spock— come. _on_.”

Immediately, Spock feels the cant of Jim’s hips into his own, searching, wanting, needing more friction; the tight heat around his cock, greedy and desperate, when Jim bunches his fingers into the sheets and pushes. But Spock does not move despite the urgency filling his thoughts, his arms stiffening in his battle for control. 

Instead, Spock allows a sliver of amusement to pass between the gold link of their minds, continuing on in an even tone of professionalism, he is certain is only excruciating for the one who hears it, “The word,” Spock breathes, gasping as he thrusts slowly, achingly, into Jim’s body, ” —Jim.”

Jim moans. And Spock’s lips, his hands, his very breath, writes Vuhlkansu into Jim’s skin. He traces scripture into worming muscle and the pinch of Jim’s shoulder blades, licks swirling shapes and curved lines with his tongue. 

_You are aware of what I am referring,_ he encourages. 

Jim fidgets again and Spock’s hand begins its ascent, crawling into blonde strands. He pulls at the short hairs curled into his fingers, exposing Jim’s throat, then leans his mouth beside the blindfold around Jim’s eyes. 

“ _Fuck_. I hate you right now.”

“You do not.” Spock’s free hand steals between Jim and the narrow gap of the bed, wrapping the cage of his fingers around Jim’s cock. He pumps, twisting at the same steady, controlled pace, he fucks Jim into the sheets. _Say it._ “—Mine.”

A barrel of frustration passes into him like a crash of waves, followed by a whine. Jim chokes on the air, a stuttered sound, defiant but broken, relenting, as Jim stares sightlessly at the corner where the ceiling meets the wall, “Ish-veh—.” 

_Yours_. Jim forces a grunt, scrambling off his elbows onto his hands, but gains nothing against Spock’s denser mass, “Now, Spock. _Now_.”

Safely hidden from Jim’s view, Spock smiles helplessly against Jim’s cheek, surrounded by bone deep satisfaction as Jim, finally, gives him what he has worked so hard to possess, “As you wish,” he replies, rocking faster where he has tortured long enough, working long strokes with his hand on the other side, “T’hy’la.”

After all, a good result, deserves its just reward.

**Author's Note:**

> My first PWP, lol. I’m crossing my fingers this wasn’t too bad. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Comments or kudos are greatly appreciated. ❤️ Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters, nor am I affiliated with Paramount.
> 
> Vulcan Translation:
> 
> Tor du vokau i’: Do you remember now?  
> Ish-veh: Yours


End file.
